creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:T1Damenik/Mega Man Bootleg
It Started all out last year getting a NES from my friend since he wouldnt be using it anymore.He knew i was a true gamer back then and i still am today.I Am in collage for my first year.Man i knew this was going to be much fun Partying and drinking.There i saw my childhood friend Jony which we love to play N64 and SNES games at the time. We had a another friend too.He was also in our collage but we didnt see him at all.After finding him we went to go look for some NES games.We stoped by a flea market but hey didnt have games we were crazy about as a kid. We stoped by gamestop to see if they have any old games.But they didnt of couse because they sell is call of duty.My Friend sayed "Look over there!" we seen a mega men game with Banjo Kazooie.The cvoer of mega man was taken off but we DIDNT take it.Jony was feeling weird like we been searching everywere and he just wanted to stop and take the game.Over night Jony run to check if the game was still there.It was,So jony picked it up and went to his collage dorm to check out the game.I Was at my parents house talking about what we will do to my room(what to do with my room).Jony was still there starting up the game,but once i got to the dorm... There i saw. The room was a mess,Jony was in my bed all covered up.I ask him "Whats Wrong" and all you can hear from his mouth was "The Game...".I Though "Really man you went back to get the game"but right now i was so scared.Ray walked into the game to ask what was going on because he heard sounds from his dorm room that he wanted to check out.There Was the game without its cover in my NES the screen was red just waiting for us to start playing.Ray Had to do it and pick up the controller and started playing this game.As the intro ran normally and the boss rooms picture looked like the bosses we scared with a black background.Ray pressed cutman and jony just got the covers off his body and said " RAY STOP" and all you hear is sounds that were very loud.The sounds were so loud almost the hole row of dorms waking up and telling us to shut it back.We muted the TV and contiuned playing the game.As Mega Man would shoot his eyes would get darker as we killed enemy's.We made it up to cutman and a text box appered stating "Ray, Run And never come back".Ray just looked at me and looked at jony and just ran untill he walked into a street waiting untill a car hit him.Ray fell infront of the street and I (Domnick) called 911 and to to the doctor.The Next Day After 12 hours of classes we went to the doctor to go check on Ray.We could go to check Ray and the dotor just stoped us from going on. We Came back from the dorm only we see my TV was on.We asked people if they walked in my dorm room and everyone said no.Jony toke the controller and started to play,Next up was a random boss that we didnt get the name.The picture was just blank with a black background.The level was just like Cutman's level but 10 times harder.The enemy's would take us off in 2 hits almost taking half of our health.The level was inpossible if we made it up to cutman.A another textbox appered saying"Ray is down and your next"i just told jony to turn it off and stop playing the game.We turned it off and went to the princple to tell him what happened.He changed our dorm room waiting for someone to play the game again.(We never threw out the game we just left it there waiting for someone to post of what happened to me and my friends)Ray Was ok and we just lived on partying and drinking.Still friends never will be fighting Ever again. Category:Blog posts